


A Simple Supper

by CityStardust



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityStardust/pseuds/CityStardust
Summary: Ephraim says he's no housewife, but he's acting like one.
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	A Simple Supper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/gifts).




End file.
